vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cosmic Imagination
Summary The Cosmic Imagination, also known as The Cosmic Mind or simply The Multiverse is the sentient Multiverse that governs all of creation. Very little is known of the entity, however what we do know is that it is the source of all magic throughout the cosmos as all magic is channeling its power. It is said that any being that channels its power can gain the ability to control reality itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: The Cosmic Imagination, The Cosmic Mind, The Multiverse, Creation Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Genderless Age: As old as time itself. Classification: The Multiverse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Any being who can channel its power was said to be able to create and destroy whatever they wish), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Space-Time Manipulation (A misuse of its power created "Amok Time", a time-space anomaly that occasionally flashed events from the distant future and past to wizards), Causality Manipulation (Amok Time was said to have messed with the laws of Causality), Perception Manipulation (As mentioned before, Amok Time caused wizards to perceive actions from the future and past), Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Void Manipulation (As the source of all magic in the Multiverse, it should logically have the same ability of existence expulsion that Darren the Ancient Sleeper employed), Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Fire, Ice, Candy and Slime), Creation, Regeneration (High-Godly; It was said that even if The Reader decided to let The Multiverse end and wipe it from existence, it would still come back), Immortality (Type 8; as long as beings perceive reality in any form, The Cosmic Mind will stay in existence) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (The Cosmic Imagination was said to be reality itself, which has been depicted as an endless sea of universes, and has additionally been cited as being infinite in scale, as well as a "Crazily Huge Infinity". It is said that any being who learns to tap into The Cosmic Imaginations power can create and destroy whatever they wish. "Sleepers", beings who tap into the power of the Cosmic Imagination can create and maintain entire universes, with the last human in existence keeping the multiverse in existence without even knowing it) Speed: Omnipresent (Is existence itself) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Said to be infinite in size, as well as reality itself) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (It is the Multiverse itself); however due to its nature of being, its existence can potentially rely on the last being who perceives it, which was shown to be as low as Human level in the final act of The Enchiridion in which the last being alive appeared to be an average adult. Stamina: Likely infinite Range: Multiversal+ (It is reality itself, which was said to be "Crazily Infinite Huge" by The Enchiridion, though whether or not this meant it features infinite-sized space-times or an infinite number of alternate worlds is unknown. Standard Equipment: Everything in existence, which includes the Catalyst Comets, The Maid and other powerful objects Intelligence: Unknown. It was said "The Multiverse is not really self-aware; it only thinks it is" and was considered to be sentient by The Enchiridion. Additionally, The Cosmic Imagination could be [[Nigh-Omniscience|'Nigh-Omniscient']] to due to its nature as the embodiment the the Multiverse. Weaknesses: As mentioned above, its existence relies on perception of others, which while gives it Type 8 Immortality, means it can potentially be killed easily if the opponent knows this weakness and is equipped with abilities to exploit it. Note: The Cosmic Imagination and The Cosmic Mind are two concepts that have only been briefly alluded to in the Adventure Time animated series and have only have been fleshed out in the canonical tie in book The Enchiridion, a book that explains the lore, history and cosmology of the series. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Network Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Void Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 2